This invention relates to an adjustable standard for supporting a variety of game nets at the appropriate heights for men's or women's volleyball, or badminton.
There is extensive prior art relating to net supporting standards for games. Most of these standards are suitable for only a single game. The more versatile standards, which may be used for several different games, generally represent a compromised design which has several undesirable features. Certain of the detrimental features include cumbersome and weighty structure which makes transportation, assembly and disassembly difficult, time consuming and difficult height adjustments which may require disassembly of the standard to change height, and inability to hold a net tightly due to structural weakness.